Daddy's girl
by Nan the cowdog
Summary: When Linda gets mad at Aaron Phineas and Candace's dad she makes Aaron move out of the house , but how can she support Candace and Phineas when she dont even have a job ? So Candace with the help of her friend Lenny they try to find him .T for Violence .
1. Phineas gets sick

Dwaddy I'm hungry ! A 2 year old Phineas said looking up at his Dad .

Well son where do you want to eat ? His dad asked .

Mexican food !!! Phineas and Candace yelled .

Well ok then . Let me call your mother to tell her we're going to eat . He said .

Here daddy . A 7 year old Candace said handing her dads phone . "Momma's on there" .

Oh ok . Her dad said .

Linda honey ? He said .

"Hi , Aaron" . Linda said .

I'm gonna take the kids out to eat . Aaron said . Picking up Phineas .

"Ok" . Linda said .

"Bye" . Aaron said hanging the phone up .

Come on kids . He said . They walked out the door

Candace's POV

I wish I knew then what was going to happen that night . Phineas ordered some shrimp to eat , he had never eaten shrimp before so we weren't worried . He ate everything but when we were getting quarters for a game he said his head hurt and that he couldn't breath . Dad asked him where his head hurt , but before Phineas could answer He was on the floor throwing up and wheezing . Daddy called 911 and they picked him up in a ambulance . Daddy went by the house and got some clothes then we went to the hospital . We stayed there for a few hours but when mommy came she started to yell at daddy .

"What did you do to my baby" ! She yelled . (I woke up in time to watch .)

Hon I didn't know …. daddy started .

Shut up ! Mom yelled pulling me off of daddy .

Then the doctor came in . MR. Flynn ?

Yes ? Dad said shooting up .

Your son's fine he's allergic to shrimp we'll need to watch him overnight though .

Mom sighed . Thank god . She said .

After the doctor left , mommy started talking to daddy again .

You need to leave . Mom said .

I'm gonna see my son first. Dad said .

Fine ! Mom said .

They finally let us go see Phineas, they let daddy go first . He stayed there for 15 minutes though Phineas never new he was there because they gave him some medicine so he was knocked out .

When daddy walked out he looked at us. Linda please … He started .

No Aaron . Mom said .

Daddy sighed . Ok then . He leaned down and gave me a hug and kisses me on the cheek . And said "I'll miss you". Then walked off .

I tried to run after him but mommy stopped me . I hope I'll see him again .

**Note : So first of all my first story pleas rate and comment .**


	2. meet Lenny

Candace's POV 

After Phineas got out of the hospital things started out pretty grate. Movie's, miniature golf, but then everything stopped . We were out of milk and I asked mom to get me some milk and she said …. "Candace why do you need milk ? Is your brother hungry ? If you didn't eat all your sandwich give it to him ."

Then the door bell rang .

Mom opened the door a scruffy looking man with a boy a little bit older than me stepped in .

"hi Mr. Donald ." My mom said .

I looked at him and he looked at me . He had blond and brown hair and green eye's . I walked up to him .

"Hi" . I said .

"hey" He said .

Then my Mom butted in our conversation . "Candace, how about you go show Lenny your swing ?" She said .

"Ok mom" . I said . I looked at Lenny ."Come on Lenny ."

Lenny's POV 

I followed "that girl" into her back yard . She lead me to a old tire swing tied to a tree branch .

"here" . Wanna swing ? She said .

"I guess" . I said . I started to swing when she looked at me .

"Sorry if I sound mean but why are you here ?" She asked .

I stopped swinging . Your mom didn't tell you ? I said .

Candace stared at me . "About what" ? She said .

I hopped off the tire swing . "Your mom's renting out a room , and my Dad and me are gonna stay here for a while ."

Candace POV 

I stared at Lenny . What ? I said . Then Phineas walked into the backyard .

"Sissy Mommy wants you" . Phineas said .

Ok be there in a minute . I said . I terned to Lenny . "Bye" . I said .

Lenny smiled . "Bye see you later" . He said .

I smiled . "Come on Phineas" . I said walking in the house .


	3. Did she ?

**Part 3 plz RnR !**

Candace's POV

"What is it Mom !" I yelled .

"In your room Candace !" She yelled .

"What mom ?" I asked .

"Help me move Phineas's bed in here ." She asked .

What ! I yelled .

We argued over that for a few minutes then she walked me to the door and pushed me out.

I hit on the door . No answer .

"Phineas !" I yelled . No answer again .

I went to the window by the living room . I looked inside . Phineas was on the floor playing with his toy platypus and truck .I knocked . "Phineas !" I yelled - whispered .

He looked around then looked down at his toy platypus "Did you say something Perry ?" He asked as if it was going to say something back .

"Over here stupid !" I said . Waving my hands around .

He looked at the window and smiled . "Hey Sissy !" He yelled .

"SHHH !" I hissed . "Don't let mom hear us !" I whispered .

"Ok ." He whispered . "Why are you outside ?" He asked .

" Don't mind that ." I said . "Just open the front door. " I said .

Then Mom called Phineas into the Kitchen .

"NO No, Phineas open the door .. Phineas !" I yelled . Too late he's gone .

I sat down and leaned on the house . "Did she _really _just throw me out of the house ?" I asked myself over and over and then …

**Ha Ha drop off ! It's small but better then a kick in the but . Awww… Lil' Phineas thought toy Perry was talking to him ! **


	4. Never mind

Next part …

Thanks for the R and R's !

Lets start !

**Candace's POV**

**It was Lenny . He looked down .**

"**What the heck ?" He said .**

"**Hey Lenny ." I said trying to wipe the " My idiot brother" look off my face . **

**He sat down . "So what happened ?" He asked picking up a rock and tossing it around .**

**I stared at him . "What do you mean ?" I asked .**

**He looked at me . "You'd have to be death not to hear" . He said.**

**I told him about Mom moving Phineas's bed in my room . **

"**Then I said something I shouldn't of said ." I admitted .**

**He looked at me . "what ?" He asked . **

"**I called her an idiot for .." I took a deep breath . "never mind ."**

"**Mmm …" He said getting a apple from his pocket .**

**My stomach growled . He looked at me .**

"**Wanna piece ?" He asked .**

**I looked at him . I hadn't ate since breakfast and now it's eight …. **_**at night **_**. **

"**Sher."**

**He took a . What was that ? A pocket knife !**

**Woa ! I said . **

**He smiled . "Don't worry . I'm not dangerous ." He replied .**

**He cut a piece off and gave it to me .**

"**Thanks !" I said starting to eat it .**


	5. Just Like Dad

**Next !**

**Thanks for the reviews and there's a lot of Q's yall have and they will be answered in time but I will say this : There will be violence but in later chapters .**

**Well I'm done . Lets start .Authors POV when ever it don't say Candace's or something else **

Candace's POV

_Two days later ….._

"Lenny when's your birthday ?" Candace asked sitting under the tree with her new best friend .

Lenny looked up from his sketch pad . "July 11th 1991 ." He said .

My eye's widen . "No way !" I yelled .

"What ?" He asked in a confused tone .

"That's _my _Birthday too !" I screamed .

He looked at me . "That's something you don't hear every day ." He said.

"What are you Doing for your birthday ?" He asked .

"Dunno ." I said looking up at the sky .

"I'm gonna go to that fun palace . They have laser tag . Wanna go ? We're going next week . "

I smiled . "Wow it's already July ?" I said feeling the hot summer air sweep across my face .

Then a girlish yell came from the house . It was Phineas of course . Lenny looked at me like he expected me to go see what was going on .

"Well ?"

"What ?"

"you know what ."

"Fine . Fine . Your worse then my Mom ."

Lenny smiled in victory . But I wasn't gonna let him have it , so I grabbed him and dragged him into the living room where there lay Phineas who was crying . We walked over .

"What's wrong , Bro ?" Lenny asked .

"_Bro ?" _I asked .

"Never mind ." He said .

Phineas sniffled . " I can't find Perry or my airplane ." He started to cry again .

"Don't worry Phin . We'll find it ." I said .

Phineas gave me a hug ."Thanks Sissy !"

"No problem , Phin ." I said .

Phineas looked up at me . With those big blue eye's . That . Reminded . Me . Of Dad …

**Finally . It's done . **


End file.
